Let me Rest In Peace
by AndersenYuki4404
Summary: In the middle of the night, Rayflo visits Charley, only to tell him that he's leaving for awhile. Even though the very idea haunts both men. Songfic- Let Me Rest in Peace from Buffy.


Let Me Rest in Peace

Disclaimer 1- I do not own the manga Vassalord or its characters.

Disclaimer 2- I do not own the show Buffy or the song used in this fic.

Plot Summary- In the middle of the night, Rayflo visits Charley, only to tell him that he's leaving. Even though the very idea haunts both me. Songfic- Let Me Rest in Peace from Buffy.

()

The candles flickered, providing the sweet smell of perfume as Charles Chrishunds tried to sleep. It was hard to do when you felt like you were expecting someone. When you were praying for someone to enter your room. When you were inviting a vampire to enter your quarters.

He never completely understood himself. He made a living hunting vampires—it was what he did to pay back his debt to god. To hope that if nothing else, even if god sent him to hell, he would shed a tear for Charley before doing so. Yet, he was wishing he was near the very creature he had sworn to destroy. He was hoping to be visited by the demon he called 'master'.

"Hello Cherry." Charley used his forearms to rise from his bed. His master was draped across the window sill. The man's appearance was breath taking in the late moon light. His black shirt forming perfectly at every slight curve—the way his jeans squeezed his thighs just right. Charley tried to push those thoughts from his mind but to no avail—his master was just too pleasing to look at.

Rayflo smiled at his young vassal. The doe in headlights look he had was simply adorable. His white-shirt disheveled like he had been tossing and turning—dark pants outlining his firm but pure body. Delightful.

"Well…Aren't you going to invite me in?"

_I died…..  
So many years ago  
And you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so…._

Charley got up and extended his hand towards Rayflo to help him up. Without missing a beat, his master picked himself up with the same confident posture he always did. He watched the older vampire made long strides across the room. "What are you doing here?"

He sat on the bed and smirked. "Didn't you ask me to come?"

Could he hear him? Charley shook his head of that thought. No, he was just messing with his head again. Just like he always did. Intentionally or otherwise. "Don't be absurd— I was just trying to rest. I thought you were at home? It's reckless of you to travel this late."

"Well, you never really cared for the good boys, did you Cherry?" Rayflo said, slipping his shoes off his feet. "So, you weren't thinking about me at all?"

"No," Charley insisted. But it was a lie. An oblivious, awful lie. For there wasn't a moment that went by where the young vampire didn't think about his elder.

_But why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
mmm-mmm_

"In that case, I guess you don't want a little midnight snack then." Rayflo rested his elbow against his thigh and leaned forward; giving his vassal a bird's eye view of his neck. Charley's entire mouth went dry at the proposal. He had been away from his master for almost two weeks; a time period he could have easily tolerated without blood before. But the more time he spent with Rayflo, the more use he was to having the blood available to him.

He wanted it more than he ever had before. "Come on, it's the only chance you're going to have for awhile."

Charley's look broke from his neck to look to his Master's face. For a venerable moment, his master allowed the charade to fall for just a moment. "What do you mean?"

_You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal_

The last thing Rayflo wanted on earth was to leave his Cherry behind. The younger vampire could be frustrating sometimes with his self-loathing but it hardly made a dent on the glorious person he was. However, fate had a funny way of biting Rayflo in the ass when it was most undesirable. This particular instance being Barry's return. The incubus/succubus would do anything to get the elder vampire's attention—even use his innocent vassal to do it. And Charley wouldn't be able to cope with Barry's idea of 'attention'.

_Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
That doesn't make him real_

"Is someone after you? The Vatican?" Charley's voice became hectic and concerned over his master's safety. Rayflo couldn't help but smile at his vassal's over-protectiveness. "The man who….hurt you." The worried tone turned to one of venom. His younger vampire bared his fangs like a defensive dog.

Rayflo kept his emotions under control. Even if the mention of what Barry did to him pissed him off. "Let's just say I have to play hide and seek for awhile."

"No you don't. Tell me who it is and I'll take care of it."

"You can't take care of it, Cherry." Rayflo said in his stern, paternal like voice. His eyes narrowing in a hopeless attempt to end the conversation. "Do you think I'd be running if I thought this could be stopped? I just need to go away for awhile."

Both men stood their ground, neither one willing to budge. This wasn't his plan. He had wanted to spend one last moment with his beloved Cherry before he disappeared into the night. To give his vassal something to remind him that he did care; even if he wasn't by his side.

There was only one way to deal with Charley like this. He pushed himself back on to his feet and shrugged. "Well, if you're not interested. I suppose I should be going…"

Two seconds later, Charley was in front of him, steel, robotic hands around his wrists. His vassal's lust-for-blood eyes assaulting him with guilt and desire. The hands pinned him down to the bed as the young vampire nuzzled his master's neck.

_That's great -  
But I don't wanna play  
'cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say_

"Ow! Fuck!" His master cursed when his fangs broke through the skin and injected themselves into his bloodstream. The crimson substance filled Charley's mouth and his body was taken over. With a growl, he pressed his heavy body against his master's. His hands cupped the elder vampire's neck and brought him closer.

After the initial pain, the pleasure shot throughout Rayflo's body. With a heavy moan, he grinded against his younger partner earning him some interesting noises from Charley.

Charley retracted his fangs and licked over his master's wound. He unbuttoned his master's shirt and dug his fangs into his collar bone, making Rayflo jump.

"Glad to see you aren't holy enough not to take advantage of my offer." Rayflo breathlessly joked. Charley licked the blood away and drifted lower, taking one last bite into his master's stomach.

"Neither of us are holy. Not you or me."

_But since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away  
_

"That's enough." He reluctantly pushed his vassal off of him. Charley fell to the floor with awkward grace, watching as his master buttoned his shirt back up. The blood seeped through visibly, even through the black fabric.

Charley felt like a child. His master refused to trust him enough to tell him who he was running from. With the need for blood gone; the only feeling plaguing him was the fear that this could be the last time in a while he'd see the older man. He didn't even want to think of the possibility that he may never see him again.

"You can't leave." Charley decided suddenly. His voice a little more desperate than he wanted it to be.

Rayflo sighed as his hand tried to stop the bleeding that came from his neck. "I don't have a choice."

"I could keep you safe."

Rayflo looked into his Cherry's sorrow-filled eyes. While simultaneously breaking his heart; they served to remind of why he was doing this. Charley couldn't keep him safe from Barry; so Rayflo had to keep him safe. "How can that work when I'm trying to do the same for you?"

_And let me rest in peace…_

_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
So let me rest in peace_

Charley was silenced by the serious, deathly look in his master's eyes. He had only bared that look once before. "You'll fine okay? I'll send you blood supplements when I can. Minea's going to take care of the mansion…You'll get by without me."

"You're doing the same thing you did to me as a kid." Charley said in a cold voice. Rayflo winced when he heard his beloved vassal say those words. "The only difference is I'm not a kid—I don't need to be protected."

How odd—when he first arrived, all Charley wanted was for him to leave; now he was begging him to stay.

_You know  
You got a willing slave  
And you just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave_

"Do you not trust me because how distant I am sometimes?" Charley asked pushing himself back on to his feet. His was only inches away from his master's body.

"Chris…" Rayflo groaned, knowing exactly where the younger vampire was going. Or so he thought.

Charley leaned forward to claim his master's lips in a small kiss. The warmth exchanged between shocked both men—even Rayflo who had kissed many others before his young vassal. Inside, he acknowledged that none of them meant as much as the religious man before him.

The young vampire's hand cupped his face once the kiss broke. "I won't be distant if that's what you want. I'd hold you close and never let go if you asked me. Just please, don't leave."

A child's desperate pleads for daddy not to leave. Rayflo tried his best not to give in. It would hurt his vassal more in the long run if he stuck around than if he left now.

_But 'till you do  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
And let me rest in peace_

_I know I should go..._

"You don't understand what this asshole is capable of." Rayflo said in a strained voice. His thumb drifted over his vassal's rose-tinted lips. "And you don't know what I'm capable of… You didn't do anything wrong. I'm doing this so you won't get hurt. You say you don't need to be protected, but I refuse to bring that basturd anywhere near you."

He stepped back from the younger vampires embrace. His body shaking at the lost interaction. Charley looked lost as his master stepped closer to the window.

"I'll be back someday…" The older vampire tried to force a smile. "After all, we have an eternity, don't we?" His vassal watched the man turn with a hopeless look on his face.

_But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be._

His master broke down into his bat-like form, taking off into the night. Charley rushed to the window, watching the heard fly away as quickly as they had appeared. In frustration, he slammed the window shut and returned to the bed; laying across where his master had once been.

Looking up, he noticed the flickering candle. The wax was melting around it but the flame was still strong. Charley sighed. A perfect metaphor. For the light was his master; surviving even with everything falling apart around him. Rayflo would be fine.

And he would assure it. Even knowing that his master had left him behind, Charley would look for him. He would find him and this monster he was running from. Until then, Rayflo would be the only thing that would haunt his mind.

_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
let me rest in peace_


End file.
